closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Cookie Jar Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel, Sean Beard, WillWill45, and AmantiDorian Logo captures and videos by Eric S., Juniorfan88, AmantiDorian, ILoveLogos75, and dylan fagan Editions by WizardDuck, mr3urious, TheMisterFree, and AmantiDorian Background Following the death of Micheline Charest in 2004, Cookie Jar Entertainment was the last name of the former production company originally known as "Cinar" established in March 2004 by Michael Hirsh as subsidiary of the Cookie Jar Group after he left Nelvana Limited. On August 20, 2012, DHX Media announced that it would acquire Cookie Jar for $111 million, and it was completed on October 22 of the same year. Today, Cookie Jar still survives as an in-name-only unit of DHX Media (now WildBrain) known as "DHX Cookie Jar Inc." (December 20, 2004-December 25, 2014, November 25, 2016) Nicknames: "The Cookie Jar", "The Exploding Jar", "Annoying Jar" , "Exploding Jar of Boredom", "Umm, why are Canadian logos so common?", "Annoying Kid Voices on Cookies", "2nd Place in the Most Annoying Logo Award", "Sony and CBS' Canadian Cousin" Logo: On a black background, we see COOKIE JAR (stacked) resting on a yellow oval and a lid on top with a byline saying "Cookie Jar is a trademark of Cookie Jar Entertainment". Suddenly, the lid flies off and two bright lights emerge out of the jar. The lid falls back down, tilted. Variants: *A prototype version has the jar swinging up and down and then laughing can be heard. It uses the 2003 Cinar logo music, and ironically, the audio fits this logo way better than the aforementioned logo. It was seen on an unofficial Greek dub of Caillou's Holiday Movie and certain early prints of Arthur (shortened), while Postcards from Buster uses a still without copyright info. *On Gerald McBoing-Boing, the logo is superimposed over the credits. *The logo simply swings and zooms in, like on season 9 of Arthur. *Sometimes, the logo is still and has no byline, as seen on Postcards from Buster. * There may also be a "www.thecookiejarcompany.com" URL below, for the 2004 regular version. * Sometimes the logo has fluid animation (i.e.: the current version, introduced in 2009). * Sometimes seen with the word "TOONS" below for their block on This TV. * On Johnny Test for NDS, the logo was on a white circle. * In 2009 on CBS' KEWLopolis, the logo played in warp speed. * Starting with the sixth season of Johnny Test, the byline reads "COOKIE JAR is a trademark of DHX Cookie Jar Inc." with "A DHX Media Company" under it. * Another variant removes the DHX Cookie Jar byline (leaving just the "A DHX Media Company" byline) and the DHX Media logo is seen with the blue cartoon-y clouds on the bottom. FX/SFX: The lid flying. Music/Sounds: Either the end theme of the show, silence, or a "pop" sound followed by a playful synth-disco tune and a child giggling. Music/Sounds Variants: *There are kids that are saying "Cookie Jar!" that's merged with the standard jingle, introduced in 2008. *There is also a sound of a lid popping up and then clinging when the lid closes (also merged with the standard jingle). *Sometimes, there is no sound. *On Polish airings of Sonic Underground, it uses the 1998 DiC logo's music, with the kid saying "Deek!" and all! This is probably because the TV station forgot to update the audio track. *On a 2010 episode of Johnny Test ''on the show's official YouTube channel, due to some audio channels being removed, only one of the kids' voices is heard. *On current prints of ''Caillou's Holiday Movie, the 2003-2004 Cinar variant audio from said movie can be heard over the original music. There was another variant from the said movie where the whoosh was replaced by the regular jingle and there was still Caillou's laughter. Annie Bovaird, the voice of the show's main character, passed away because of a car crash. *On a Serbian-dubbed print of the original Inspector Gadget series, this logo had the music from the Inspector Gadget custom variant of the 2nd DiC logo! This is possibly due to a bad plaster job. *On Madeline: The Complete Collection, some episodes of The New Adventures of Madeline to be specific, the 1998 DiC logo's music could briefly be heard. *On a Russian-dubbed print of The Littles, the logo has the ending theme playing over it (like the show's custom variant of the 2nd DiC logo). *On the Russian-dubbed print of one episode of Inspector Gadget, it plays over the credits theme, plastering DIC logo, but afterwards, the Saban logo theme is heard on the black BG without animation! This was likely due to "dubbers" having forgotten to edit the audio. This can be seen also on other prints, like a (for example, episode 104) DHX Kids Russia print, where that error can be seen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajNkKxrgxsk. *On Wildbrain's YouTube prints of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episodes "Mario of the Apes" and "Crocodile Mario", the 2008 Cookie Jar and the 1990 warp-speed DiC themes are both playing at the same time. *On a Greek print of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episodes "Lovesick Sonic" and "Blank Headed Eagle", the 1990 DiC theme played over this logo. Availability: Starting to be uncommon, now that Cookie Jar's been absorbed into DHX Media. It appeared on episodes of Arthur, The Doodlebops (w/ jingle), and Johnny Test. Also seen on Boomerang's reruns of the 2005 Teletoon/Cookie Jar/Classic Media remake of Gerald McBoing-Boing. It also appeared on shows that DiC originally owned like Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot and Strawberry Shortcake when last seen on CBS' Cookie Jar TV block. Recent TV airings of The Busy World of Richard Scarry replaced "A CINAR Presentation" on the in-credit logo with "A COOKIE JAR Presentation", with the 1991 and 1995 Paramount logo preceding it, as usual. N-Circle's DVD releases of Cookie Jar's archive programming have the jingle version followed by the N-Circle logo, while This TV broadcasts of their archive programs (many of which had not been seen in the US beforehand) under the title This is For Kids or (for E/I shows) Cookie Jar Toons had this logo plastered over any Cinar/DiC logos, with the exception of some episodes of Inspector Gadget (which uses the 2001-2002 Fox Family/Fox Kids international prints with the 2nd "Kid in Bed", the Saban International logo and the 2001 Fox Kids logo), at least until 2013, when the block was dropped. It's also seen on Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century on Qubo with the kids saying "Cookie Jar!", plastering the DiC logo, though sometimes DiC's logo is left intact. It also appeared on Ella the Elephant, with the DHX byline and the clouds on the bottom. The show had a new episode in 2016 and this logo was shown. The version with clouds was seen on Johnny Test. Editor's Note: It's considered mostly annoying due to its Sony Pictures Television level of omnipresence. Regardless, this is a favorite to many. Category:Canada Category:Family and Animation Category:Television Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia